Curse of the mutant gene
by the fourth mind
Summary: A young girl is put through trials by her own family because of her mutant gene---PLEASE R


This is a story about my character Pixie. It is her "life" story, and if you want to know more, please R&R stories written by the four minds, which you can find by clicking on "search" and typing "the four minds" under a search by author. I hope you will enjoy my story, and I will thoroughly rejoice over **ANY** comments you might have to make when done reading.

***Note, this story is about one small family(the Ucils) and some of their relations(the Rutherfords)

__

On a weary and hot day in mid-July, the small town of Silversburg, Minnesota is experiencing a birth, a death, and a newly exposed secret all within one family. The wealthiest family in the county.

"Alright," she thought, "it's about time my family should know. I won't be here much longer, and I want them to know." 

A young and new mother is sitting and looking upon the face of her newborn daughter. Due to problems during the birth, the mother knows that she will not live. This young mother is Melanie Ucil, and what she has to say to her family will, most likely, ruin the way her family functions. It could possibly ruin the life of her newborn child also. When her husband returns with her family, Melanie uses her last breath in four simple, but life-changing words. "I am a mutant." With that, the family is left to grieve and decide the fate of their newest family member, who could possibly be a mutant herself.

FOUR YEARS LATER

A little girl is running through the meadow behind her house. With her dark hair flowing behind her, the child is happy and carefree. She is yet to understand the dilema her life has created. Seeing her father, she bounds into his arms and laughs as he swings her up, she does not know that this man is the only one who truly accepts her.

__

Later that day

Looking up at the imposing house that he is about to enter, Michael Ucil moves his sleeping daughter into his other arm and knocks on the door before him. Stepping into the house, Michael is greeted with hateful glares from every face. He realizes that this family is not going to welcome his daughter because of their disagreements with _him. _Looking at his mother-in-law sadly, Michael voices his thoughts as he turns to leave. With his hand poised above the doorknob, he states," If you will not accept Irona now, then you will not see her again." After a pause for objections, Michael leaves, all the while wondering where he can take his daughter to escape the fury of his in-laws, the Rutherfords. Also known as his wife's, Melanie Ucil's (see above), hard-headed relations.

TWO YEARS LATER

Arriving in Spain, a man and his daughter step off of the ship in awe of their new surroundings. Coming from America, the Ucils make a wonderful picture of strong-willed and satisfied people as they glance around. "Oh, Daddy," the little girl says in amazement," are we actually going to live here?"

"Yes, darling," he replies, squeezing her small hand.

With their dark hair and tanned skin, the Ucils could almost be mistaken for natives, but with one look in their eyes, much can be seen. Hope and foreign customs swim in bluish-purple depths within the loving faces of the pair, but the eyes of the child hold an even more exciting tale of strength as you hear her soft-spoken words. "So, I told you, didn't I?," she says with pride," Grandma and Grandpa will never find us here." This little girl has been told the story of her birth and knows why she is shunned, but all of this only attributes to her strength. She is mature beyond her six years and is protective of her father, who has loved her from the start.

"Yes, you are right," her father answers," they can't find us here, atleast not yet." Then, the two start walking to their new home, both longing for a sense of security.

Five Months Later

"Irona!," Michael Ucil hollers from the window of his study," it's time for dinner." Glancing about, he laughs as he spots a brightly clad, and dirty six year old emerging from the horse barn. "Hurry up and change!," he exclaims with a wave.

"Okay daddy," Irona replies," I'll race you to the kitchen...and don't cheat!"

At the dinner table, Michael looks around. "Surely I am blessed," he thinks to himself as he sees all of the happy faces. "I have come far."

After arriving in Spain, Michael had been hired with a large business, and promoted to area supervisor. This was a tough job, but it brought in millions of dollars, and most of the workers enjoyed his leadership. He was a likable person the first day he arrived with his adorable daughter, and all of his house employees love his company. But, outside of his home, there are those who can, and will, plot his demise.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Life with the Ucils has been viewed as picture perfect for five years. They have money, social status, and love for eachother. To most in Spain, they are thought of the most wonderful people to know, but not to all. Standing across the street from their mansion, a man smiles as he dials a number into his phone. "I've found them," he whispers into the mouth piece," They are in Barcelona, Spain." With that, he hangs up the phone and thinks of the reward he will receive from his boss, George Rutherford.

***Well, that's the first chapter. Please _R&R _(read and review)


End file.
